


【AOA无差】Hide and Seek

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [8]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 忍足侑士发现，自己深陷一个坑里。这个坑就是：要怎么跟迹部景吾分手。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个中二少年纯爱故事。OAO无差。如果画风走偏是因为刷多了B站上的沙雕视频。  
> 本来想一发完的，写着写着发现青春纯爱太尼玛长了。还是分p吧………………  
> 分级PG。

忍足侑士发现，自己深陷一个坑里。

这个坑就是：要怎么跟迹部景吾分手。

 

这事儿的源头要追溯到一个月之前。忍足偶尔听说冰帝校花要跟迹部告白，还有人打了赌说迹部这次一定不会拒绝，于是凑去看了个热闹。校花不愧是校花，也有应援团，声势搞得很大，条幅都打出来了，巧克力从学生会长部屋门口一直铺到楼梯口。

全校都出动了，想看这场巅峰对决的结果。

迹部出现了，带着桦地。同学们阵阵骚动，露出期待的目光。校花含羞带怯，捧着一把鲜花上前——这位大爷看到了眼前这一切，顿住了，后退了两步，难得地露出一点严肃表情，随后茅塞顿开，站在那一堆巧克力前面打了个电话，五分钟后，直升机到，从天台顶上倾泻下来一吨巧克力，把校花和她的巧克力全都淹没了。

忍足：不，她不是要炫富！她只是想告白！！

校花哭着跑了。忍足心疼，想这么可爱的女孩子迹部景吾实在暴殄天物。

后来下午部活这事儿成了他们几个人八卦的主要重点。

岳人：迹部从来没有接受过谁呢，本来觉得校花是最有可能的。

日吉：他不想谈恋爱分心吧。

凤：迹部的话，感觉会有早就定好的婚约对象呢，一定也是超级华丽的美人。

忍足：啊，难以想象啊，迹部的话，感觉身边站着桦地就够了。

他话一说完，其他几个人一起看着他。岳人小声说呃，这事儿也不是不可能……他们齐刷刷看进场内，桦地正在给迹部擦汗。

忍足咳了一声，不可能吧……只是青梅竹马而已。

其他几个人也干笑。是吧是吧。

迹部回头看他们几个又在偷懒，挑起眉毛。向日和宍户对练，日吉，去把慈郎找过来。凤，去练练发球。忍足，过来跟本大爷对挑。

忍足嗨嗨地应着，拿着自己的拍子下去，被迹部狠虐了一局，懒劲上来了，躺地上不肯起来，看桦地倏地出现，给迹部拿毛巾拿衣服拿球拍拿水瓶……心里正琢磨着这……好像真的哪儿不大对啊？迹部一扬卷毛，居高临下地看忍足，露出半个笑，你想什么呢跟本大爷对局居然还走神，干劲不足嘛，要不要桦地跟你来一场？……忍足鲤鱼打挺坐起来，没有没有，我很有精神，再来十局也没问题！

结果真的被迹部又扎扎实实虐了十局，其他人都走空了，忍足小腿濒临抽筋，靠着网球拍都能昏过去，笑都笑不出来。迹部好像终于打爽了，虽然喘着气扶着膝盖，脸上的快乐一点也不掩饰。又是桦地，走过来搀住他，给他穿衣服，帮他拍打身上的灰尘，又给他拿包……忍足倒在地上想我也想要一个桦地啊啊啊啊。

没留意把这句话说出来了。

迹部听见，转头给了他一个必杀死的眼神，比打球时恐怖多了。忍足一缩。迹部冷笑，桦地是本大爷的，你别做梦了。说完转身走了，把忍足一个人留在球场上凄苦又惊恐。

忍足一瘸一拐地回家，路上还是心有余悸，忍不住跟岳人发信息：我们部长果然喜欢桦地！

岳人回了他一串问号。然后又发了一条：不知道为什么不太吃惊。

忍足想想刚才，心有戚戚地点了点头。回了一条：怪不得不接受校花。发完转念一想，说起来迹部好像确实对女生没什么兴趣啊，之前对不动峰那个妹妹还有他们校花，情商低得可怕，简直跟忍足7岁时要揪小女孩辫子差不多。

虽然桦地挺好的，但毕竟是那个迹部景吾，虽然这种事最近也挺多的吧，但毕竟是那个迹部景吾……忍足深深操心了起来。迹部是他们冰帝的招牌/头脸/帝王，加上数量庞大的应援团有不少都对他有非分之想……如果被发现了还真的是很麻烦……

思前想后，忍足暗自决定：不行，为了冰帝的大业，我得帮帮他们。

 

首先得确认事实。迹部这种耳聪目明的人，如果直接问他大概会被怀疑智商扔出去，只能旁敲侧击了。忍足终于找到一个机会溜到学生会室，把桦地支走了，直面迹部，深吸了口气，做出严肃表情，问：“迹部，现在有空吗？我有几个问题想问你。关于你的看法，想听听看。”

迹部点头。

忍足：你喜欢岳人吗？

迹部：我不和他双打。

忍足：我不是这个意思。你喜欢向日岳人这个人吗？

迹部：喜欢。虽然处理细节球的时候不够细腻，但勇往直前的性格我很喜欢。

忍足：没问你打球。再来，你喜欢日吉吗？

迹部：喜欢。下克上，嗯哼，本大爷等着。

忍足：……听起来哪里怪怪的。慈郎呢？

迹部：非常喜欢！很可爱。

忍足：……手冢国光？

迹部：手冢？手冢的神之领域，啊真是令人惊叹………………………………blablabla十分钟过去。

忍足：停，等一下。那你喜欢他吗？

迹部：喜欢这个词怎么能形容！手冢是本大爷命定的对手，有朝一日我要打败他，成为全国第一，在那之前他都绝对不能被打败blablabla…………又过去十分钟。

忍足：（打断）好了我知道了。下一个（深吸口气），你……喜欢桦地吗？

迹部：爱呀。

忍足大惊，捧心：所以是真的吗？你跟桦地真的是……？

迹部：桦地就像我的镜子一样。他纯净的心所反映的世界是我非常珍惜的，在那个世界里本大爷世界第一，战无不胜，这种真挚的感情就是爱呀！所以本大爷也一定会带着他战无不胜哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（魔性笑）。

忍足：……不知道为什么觉得哪里不大对劲。这好像不是正常形容爱的说法吧？

迹部：本大爷说是什么就是什么。忍足你到底在搞什么？

忍足：没什么，我只不过想了解一下你到底喜欢谁……

迹部：……你是不是想问本大爷喜不喜欢你？

忍足：我走了，拜拜。

 

迹部那边没有结论，只能从桦地入手了。可桦地话太少，简直比迹部还难搞，又跟迹部靠得太近，容易引起怀疑，忍足想了又想，必须得帮他们转移注意力才行。

于是接下来，在桦地出现的地方，忍足就会出现，换句话说，在桦地和迹部同时出现的地方，忍足就会出现。

忍足：桦地，来，超市新出了一种口味的饮料我们一起去买吧。

迹部：给本大爷带一瓶。

桦地：Usu！

忍足：桦地，来帮我个忙，我们这里需要高个子来搬东西。

桦地：好的！

忍足：桦地，来让我看看你的新招式，我们到那边去练。

迹部：本大爷也要看。

桦地：Usu！

忍足：迹部我找桦地打球呢，你跟过来干什么？

迹部：啧。

忍足：桦地，待会儿一起回家吧？上次跟你说路上新开了一家美术用品店，很酷的哦。

桦地：好的！

迹部：喂，适可而止一点啊！

忍足：啊，迹部也想跟我们一起走吗？

迹部：……本大爷有司机接送啊！

终于找到能和桦地单独相处的时间，忍足难掩激动，抓着他请他喝饮料，虽然桦地非常能喝他十分肉痛但为了冰帝的未来也就忍了。期间一直努力地吹迹部，尽管迹部不用吹就很上天了，但为了能让桦地打开话匣，忍足努力从自己看过的言情小说里寻找桥段：

忍足：迹部呀，确实是高山上的玫瑰呢，好像有冰雪覆盖着，但底下是奔涌的岩浆，然后就在那种险峻的地方，开出的玫瑰，非常美，却触碰不到。

桦地：是的。

忍足：迹部这样的人，会喜欢什么样的人我一直在想。他不一定很美，但一定要有纯粹的心灵，能够与他产生共鸣，能够让他想到，不是一个人真的太好了。

桦地：是的。

忍足：迹部是个勇士，所以他身边的人也应该是个勇士，够坚强，知道成功的艰辛，也知道最难的不是赢，而是坚持。

桦地：是的。

忍足：迹部不是会畏惧人言的人，他所关注的只有一点：心的力量。性别、年龄都不是问题。重点是共鸣，相互理解的默契。你说对不对呀，桦地？

桦地：是的。

忍足：被他所爱的人会很幸福吧。会控制不住以同样、甚至更多的爱回报他，必须要有用整个生命去支撑他的心理准备吧。

桦地：是的。（眼含热泪）

忍足：所以你觉得迹部怎样？

桦地：迹部大人很好。

忍足：迹部确实很好……话说你们是在一起了吗？

桦地：迹部大人……很寂寞呢。

忍足：所以要给他幸福啊……

桦地：忍足学长真的很喜欢迹部大人啊。

忍足：哎？

桦地：……拜托你了，忍足学长。

忍足：什么？？

桦地：不好好对他的话，尽管是忍足学长，我也不会客气的。

忍足：哈？？？

桦地：（咯啦捏指节）

忍足：等…………

哗啦一声，饮料店拉门突然被打开，一堆冰帝正选跌了出来，个个一脸吃惊。

向日：忍足，没想到啊，原来你说桦地跟迹部，其实是你自己……太感动了（抹眼泪）。

忍足：什么？不是，你们是从哪里冒出来的？

日吉：在你们沉迷恋情的时候我会连你一起打败的，等着吧！

宍户：啊啦，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

忍足：可喜可贺个头啊！什么恋情啊说清楚！

凤：虽然有点震惊，但我支持LGBT权利，一定会为你们保密的，放心。

忍足：并不需要啊！！！

 

这件事当然没传出去……才怪。

第二天，忍足刚进学校，之前曾追求过他的隔壁班女孩就羞答答地跑过来，忍足以为又是送礼物，正打算拒绝，却被塞了一个大大的粉红信封，翻过来一看：祝和景吾幸福！

忍足手一抖，差点扔掉，周围好几个女生看着他都挂着神秘莫测的笑容窃窃私语而过。

忍足心想不是吧…………手机就响了起来，他在追的几个女生发来信息纷纷表示忍足君对不起，比起迹部大人来我还是算了吧，祝你和景吾君幸福！

忍足欲哭无泪，我的小美有加利菜菜子啊我手都还没摸着啊……

广播喇叭里滋啦滋啦一阵试音，迹部懒洋洋的声音响起来了：三年H班的忍足侑士，滚到学生会部屋来，本大爷要见你。

哄一声女生们都尖叫起来了。忍足脸都红透了，带着如进刑场的心情一步一蹭地走去学生会室，门一开，只有迹部一个，桦地不在。他转身想溜，迹部一个眼刀劈过来，手指勾了勾，他只能老实地走进来，站在迹部面前，不敢看他。

双双沉默了一阵，迹部先开了口：你喜欢我啊。

忍足连忙否认：不，没有，没有的事，是他们瞎说的。

迹部：哼，脸皮还挺薄的嘛。桦地都跟本大爷说了。

忍足：那都是误传！谣言！

迹部：有不少于三位值得信赖的同学跟我作证……咳（脸红），你的恋爱宣言还蛮惊人的啊？怪不得之前一直追问本大爷喜欢谁。

忍足：不………………（垂死挣扎）

迹部：虽然本大爷觉得你也没啥好的，打球总输最后一口气，但不得不说认真起来还挺帅气的。当然没人能配得上本大爷，你也就马马虎虎吧。一片真心倒是难得。你还是很了解本大爷的嘛——我答应了。

忍足：并没有………………什么？！

迹部：感动在本大爷的美技下吧！

忍足：不是在这里用的吧？！

迹部唰一打手指，全校广播开始放《爱的礼赞》。忍足哭了。迹部认为他是感动的，过来抱了抱他，姿势别扭，约等于“好了好了本大爷就是这么厉害以后还会有更厉害的”。

 

忍足自进入冰帝以来第一次逃避上学。

自从他跟迹部“正式交往”以来，迹部景吾身体力行地展现了，作为一个学院帝王，他在恋爱时所能展现的种种不思议之举。

出门上学，突然发现门口有加长礼宾车，司机一身全黑西装，鞠躬致礼：忍足先生请上车就座。忍足以为是要绑架，吓得转身就跑，直到迹部摇下窗户，叫他不想迟到就快点上车。

便当是桦地的豪华三层手作便当，还配了手酿樱花酱。忍足被迫在学生会部屋里跟迹部面对面吃完。午餐吃雪蟹便当也太过分了……

收到的巧克力是平时三倍。开柜门时需要很小心，不然会被砸到。

抱怨了一句德语好难，被迹部塞了全套的德语剧作光碟，差点要给他请私教。说了一句想吃青箭鱼，第二天食堂就提供新鲜青箭鱼料理。说到图书馆电影比较老，立刻就扩容了存量，准备兴建新的看片室……

部活时自动就留出他俩空间，忍足原本想拉着岳人再练练双打，转身一看，已经只剩他和迹部了，连慈郎都溜得远远的。迹部朝他微微一笑，忍足小腿肚顿时疑似又要抽筋，于是顺理成章又被迹部虐得爬不起来。但不同的是这次之后被带去迹部的私人SPA做了全套温泉massage。

前三天可能还有点新鲜劲儿，可一周后忍足问心有愧，如坐针毡，见着迹部就很想躲。

——所以厌学了。

忍足请了三天假在家装死，给谦也打电话，谦也笑得背过气去，说他自作自受，还八卦地问所以迹部下了这么大本钱你们进行到几垒了啊？

忍足啪地挂了电话。

问题就是，什么也没发生。除了第一天那个迹部勉勉强强的拥抱忍足跟网球的肢体接触都比跟迹部多。没交往之前偶尔还会勾肩搭背一下，现在……只剩空气在尴尬。

忍足想：不能这样下去，这样连朋友都做不成了。我去老实跟迹部坦白，他也不能把我踢出学校吧……不……还真有可能…………如果直接跟他说我觉得我们不合适，还是分手吧……那真的会既踢出学校又连朋友都做不成…………

想到头大，手机又响了，拿起来一看，迹部景吾的大头像在屏幕上闪烁。忍足深吸了口气，怀着上战场的心情接了起来。

迹部：还活着呐？

忍足：（咳嗽）感谢部长关心。

迹部：你家不是医生吗，怎么这么容易生病？

忍足：医生也会生病的呀。

迹部：到底什么病啊？

忍足：（剧烈咳嗽）感冒啦，感冒而已。

迹部：感冒很容易会变成心肌炎的。

忍足：不要咒我啊。只是普通感冒而已，很快就会好了。

迹部：那就快点好起来啊。啧。这个电话是桦地让我打的。我就知道你没事。

忍足：借你吉言。

忍足以为迹部要挂，结果迹部没有。两个人隔着电波沉默了一会儿。迹部又开了口：你需要……？

忍足：不要！什么都不要。

迹部：哦。

忍足：真的。不需要什么。

迹部：不用跟我客气。

忍足：真的不是客气。

迹部：你就是不肯承认。

忍足：我没有。

迹部：就是。

忍足：我真没有。

迹部：本大爷说是就是。

忍足：真没有啊——

迹部：你现在不咳了？

忍足：咳咳。

迹部：别装了。哼，明天老实给本大爷滚回来上学。会屋里你不在怪冷清的。

他挂掉了电话。

忍足盯着通话时长的数字消失，有点想笑，但还是叹了口气。

惠里奈正好在家，正兴致勃勃地涂指甲油，拖了侑士帮他涂。涂了一层亮光浅粉，又画了一颗颗小红心。惠里奈美滋滋地欣赏，侑士一脸嫌弃，被敲了头。

侑士坐在她旁边看她自得其乐，忍不住问：你男朋友喜欢这样？

惠里奈答我管他喜不喜欢，我喜欢就行。

侑士又问，你到底看上他哪儿了？长得不够高也不够帅还没有钱。

惠里奈想了想，一定要找理由的话，很幽默吧。但喜欢这种事，没有理由比较好哦。

侑士问，为什么啊？

惠里奈摸摸他长长的头发，因为侑士还没有真的喜欢上谁吧？

侑士说我女朋友都交过三四个了。

惠里奈笑，幼稚园那种也算吗？

侑士就不说话。

惠里奈吹了吹自己的指甲。喜欢就是无论如何都想跟他在一起的心情呀。她骄傲地说。在任何一个男孩身上发现他的可爱之处，是爱的超能力哦。

眼见着姐姐又进入恋爱泡泡，侑士缩缩头，回房间写作业去了。

 

这种事情，不能找学校的人商量，不然忍足会立刻陷入众矢之的，谦也又是个不靠谱的，忍足左思右想，趁自己的病假还没用完，跑去青学找了手冢。

为啥是手冢呢？第一迹部对他很狂热，第二手冢看起来也很靠谱对吧，第三青学离得远，谣言传得没那么快。综合起来就是他说的话迹部应该会听进去。

青学的人对忍足来访还很警惕，忍足费了点唇舌才让他们相信他真的只是因为私人原因找手冢帮忙。手冢答应了，但要带几个队员旁听。于是在青学部屋里，忍足磕磕巴巴地向他们叙述了起来……

忍足：所以事情就是这样。现在这个误会比较难解除。我不想伤害迹部，但也不想被踢出冰帝。

大石：青学欢迎你。

忍足：谢谢，不会来。

不二：我一直以为迹部是跟你，不是桦地。

忍足：到底什么给了你这种错觉？

不二：噢~

忍足：噢什么？

不二：（微笑）

忍足：喂。

手冢：所以你想做什么？

忍足：告诉迹部这是一个美妙的误会。他对你更执着一些啊我也觉得你俩比较有可能……

不二：哦？

忍足：我随便说说的。

手冢：我其实挺高兴迹部接受你的。

忍足：（干笑）是吗？

手冢：冰帝人数众多，组织管理都辛苦，迹部也挺累的吧，能有合意的人不容易。

忍足：是的，毕竟是迹部嘛……不，等等，我们不是在说这个问题。

手冢：好好支持他吧。

忍足：这个当然没问题但我说的不是这个事……

不二：不用担心，下次碰到迹部我会跟他说的。

忍足：……再确认一下，你要说什么？

不二：（微笑）

忍足：……还是算了。当我什么都没说。

 

回到冰帝，忍足打定了主意减少存在感，总之就是尽可能少地让迹部注意到他就好，部活躲在最后，宁愿把时间都花在跟候选们对练，没事儿的时候就绝不往A班门口跑，在迹部用校园广播找人之前就去学生会室把便当吃掉，尽量多抓着别人一起走，通常是岳人……

岳人：……我觉得有人在盯着我。莫非是迹部？

忍足：不要回头，当做不知道。

岳人：昨天我被发配到跟部长对决啊妈耶连抽我4：0。

忍足：呵呵。

岳人：昨天你跑到哪儿去了？

忍足：我在为冰帝培养后续力量。

岳人：骗人吧？昨天慈郎都被迹部打得快哭了，你居然跑去候补那边乘凉？

忍足：不要小看候补，青学那个小鬼不也是候补上来的吗？

岳人：那能比吗？？喂，你们吵架不要殃及我们啊？

忍足：你觉得我能和迹部吵架？拜托，今天也请继续和他对决吧，我请你喝饮料。你带日吉过去，他应该迫不及待和迹部比试吧？

岳人：去死啊你自己挖的坑要自己填啊…………啊，桦地！

忍足一抬头，岳人转身溜了。

桦地像座山一样站在忍足面前。

忍足一头冷汗，啊桦地，什么时候出现的？总这样突然出现很吓人啊……

桦地：忍足学长，迹部大人在学生会室等你。

忍足：我待会儿还有海外交流会的活动……

桦地：好的，我会转告他。

桦地说完就转身走了。忍足愣了愣，没想到这么容易。

他在海外交流会的教室刚刚坐定，长舒一口气，外头校园广播开始放《爱的礼赞》，所有会员包括老师都转头看他，忍足在心里骂了一串脏话，连连鞠躬致歉，拎起包一溜烟地跑掉了。

他走到学生会室门口，深吸了口气，镇定了自己，方才推门进去。

迹部靠在座位上正在看电脑，看到他进来，也没什么表示，只是指了指边上一摞东西。忍足过去一看，是数套全新的电脑游戏，以及主机遥控器。忍足之前攒了好久钱很想买的恋爱游戏啊……

忍足盯着看了半晌，虽然非常心动，但还是放下了。

迹部从电脑上转回头来端详了他一会儿。

迹部：不喜欢吗？

忍足：怎么会？只是不需要。

迹部：哦~

气氛有点不大对。忍足舔了舔嘴唇，看向迹部。“迹部，我并不需要……”

迹部挑了挑眉毛。“没事，也不是给你买的，我无聊要玩。”他说着转过身去。“你想玩可以找我来借。”

忍足抿住嘴唇，过了好一会儿才说：“迹部，我有事要跟你说。”

迹部猛地起身。“啊，都这个时候了，桦地也没来叫，本大爷有课，先走了。”说完就撇下忍足匆匆跑了。

忍足没说出口的话咽了下去。他再看了眼那些漂亮的游戏包装，摸了摸它们的盒子，整理好，放在迹部桌上。

之后忍足就有点闷闷不乐。部活时也没什么气力，迹部一个人在内场练发球，也没来找他。他倒宁愿被迹部臭骂一顿好。岳人跑到他边上问怎么了？忍足也不肯说。他能说什么呢？

迹部后来还是跟桦地一起走的，忍足留到了最后打扫网球馆，仔细地把球都放好，地上拖干净。迹部走的时候没跟他打招呼。

 

忍足回家路上想了半天，觉得不能这样下去。气氛太差了。冰帝称霸全国的梦想呢？怎么能被这点挫折打败？

……欠迹部的情还是得还。虽然钱还不起，礼物迹部也不缺，但心意，如果努力偿还的话还是可以弥补的吧？

这样想着，又充满了干劲，回家的时候惠里奈也在家，正端着一本书在看，侑士没忍住就问姐姐如果要弥补心意的话该如何做。

惠里奈眼睛一眨，眯眯笑起来：“侑士有喜欢的人啦？”

“只是不想欠人情啦。”侑士解释。“欠了很重的情，需要弥补，但是又不想送礼物。”

惠里奈大笑三声，把书翻到封面给他看，《交往妙招三百篇》，“怎样？我教你两招？很管用哦！”

侑士半信半疑：“你之前不是跟我说不能信这种攻略的吗？”

惠里奈哼了一声：“有比没有好。你听着，我给你念：如何弥补错误，让对方回心转意？首先千万不能装成自己没错的样子，请抱住他的腿土下座吧！但不能过分，否则会被抓住把柄哦……最好用些能表示心意的小礼品，比如精心制作的便当，很难买的限定版玩具……在对方刚刚露出开心表情的时候犯个无伤大雅的小错，然后可爱地说歹势歹势啦，就会被摸摸头说哎你就是这样的人呀……”

侑士：“听起来不怎么靠谱啊……”

惠里奈瞪了他一眼，又继续念道：“‘一起去玩抓娃娃机吧！这是促进关系的好时机！游戏的时候人是最放松的，可以看到很多平时难得看到的表情哦！一同抓到娃娃的兴奋感会Max，两个人一起快乐起来！……跳舞机也很好，但如果肢体不协调的话最好慎用这招哦……’等一下，这里还有：‘被误解了一定不要急着解释，很容易激化矛盾，一定要耐心，等最火大的时刻过去，再用礼物化解心结！’，还有这个：‘平时显出嫌弃和冷静的样子，会显得更有智慧，关键时刻的甜言蜜语才会更管用’……哎你别走啊听听看！”

在惠里奈（添油加醋地）帮助之下，侑士终于听信她“无论怎样，用心制作的礼物总是没错的”，花了半个晚上的时间，做了一个便当。

是的，便当。因为：a. 人人都要吃便当；b. 都在交往了让桦地做便当总不太合适；c. “便当是最能表现心意的礼物啊！”by惠里奈。

为了表现歉意，特意用玉子烧做了八朵黄玫瑰，还用小番茄做了花心。玉子下面是铺的海苔和鱼子，海苔剪成了冰帝的队服花纹，再下面是米饭，里面藏了梅子。以忍足拐弯抹角的心思，这个便当的含义是这样的：我的心意很真诚，但并不想显露（梅子很酸），请原谅（玉子黄玫瑰），你更适合用华丽的姿态（鱼子）绽放在冰帝学院之上（海苔）。

所以第二天中午，忍足就带着这个便当主动跑到学生会室去了。

在忍足再三真诚地表示他真的不是嫌弃桦地的手艺之后，迹部终于放弃了桦地的鳗鱼饭便当（忍足快乐地帮他消化了），带着仿佛要吃毒药的表情打开了忍足的便当盒。

“……好朴素啊。”他评价道。

忍足紧张地看着他吃。

迹部默默地吃，快吃完才发现梅子。他皱了皱眉，拿起自己的水杯，就着凉水把梅子吃掉了。

“所以……？”忍足满怀希望地看着他。

“梅子不错。”迹部答。“鱼子不太新鲜。”

忍足呛了一声。“所以你明白了？”

迹部看他一眼。“明白了。”他耳朵有点红。“以后叫桦地不用准备本大爷的午餐好了。”他笑了笑，把筷子和便当盒收拾好。“虽然你在料理上没有桦地的天赋，但心意本大爷收到了。玫瑰花还是用红色比较好，但想到用玉子来做也别有趣味。梅子是艰辛的象征，我明白的，在我的带领下，尽管冰帝有一些挫折，但用受挫之心来继续努力，很快就会在本大爷的带领下绽放出鱼子一般灿烂光芒的。谢谢。”他甚至难得说了谢谢。

忍足：不我不是这个意思……………………

迹部心情挺好，忍足才有机会继续下一步，具体来说就是哄他大爷开心，以便应对即将收到的分手宣言。

要迹部心情好说容易也容易，让他打球打爽了他就开心，但这种机遇可遇不可求，忍足也不想把手冢拖进来，只好硬着头皮自己上了。

总体来说，网球是一项需要身体和精神高度紧张的运动，忍足自己在打球的时候也想不到那么多有的没的，只想着回击、防守、进攻。尤其是面对迹部这种对手。他很少能赢过迹部，能从他手里拿下四盘已经是很努力了。

但那天迹部不知是走神还是什么，忍足一不留神把他反超了。迹部这才当了真，战况胶着起来，迹部使出唐怀瑟发球加破灭的圆舞曲，忍足眼睁睁看着到手的胜利又丢了，倒在地上喘气不肯起来，想说不用练习也这么拼吧……迹部走上前，伸出手，把他一把拉起来了。

“你今天不错哦。”迹部说。“以后也要保持这种状态。”

忍足想饶了我，天天这么练早废了，我还想留点体力比赛……但迹部看起来挺开心的，唐怀瑟也比之前更纯熟了，他也就没说什么。

迹部说差不多要回家了吧，就走到一边捡起自己的衣服穿起来，忍足再一看，桦地不在，球场上连应援团都走光了，就剩他们俩了。

忍足想了想，叫住了迹部：“不急着回家的话，要不要跟我再去别的地方玩？”

迹部回头看了他一眼，夕阳下眼睛黑亮亮的。他点了头。

忍足话出口其实有点后悔。打完球全身是汗，又费了力气，最适合躺平睡觉，结果看着迹部兴致很高的样子，不知怎地就说出来了。

 

坐在迹部的豪华私车里，忍足心里窜过一串昨晚上惠里奈给他灌输的奇怪东西，抓娃娃机跳舞机公园摩天轮旋转木马……（“要努力把心意传达出去，气氛、场合必不可少！”惠里奈在他脑子里大喊）最终在迹部疑问的眼神下还是冒出了游戏机店的名字。

于是在游戏机店，发生了如下对话。

迹部：本大爷为什么要为这种100日元的玩偶花500日元去抓？

忍足：这叫乐趣。重点是抓的过程，克服困难用最微小的颤动把那个可能的玩具弄下来，获得奖赏，这一过程，不觉得跟网球一样充满了不确定性吗？

迹部：网球基本是种确定运动。你观察清楚对方，就知道要怎样击球。也有对手会超出观察范围之外，不是靠技巧就能取胜。比如说手冢……………………

忍足：我买了币，你玩不玩？

迹部：玩。

十五分钟后。

迹部：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就说了没有本大爷办不到的事。

忍足默默把自己抓到的一把娃娃都送给了路过的女生，转过头来，看迹部拿着那个灰蓝色的小狗玩偶，满脸志得意满。

迹部：送给你了。

忍足：哎？

迹部：这么不华丽的玩偶显然跟本大爷不配。但过程还是挺有趣的，下面是什么？

忍足：呃……你想玩极品飞车吗？

迹部：在本大爷有自己赛道的时候玩假车有什么意思？

忍足：那……网球对决？

迹部：你还没打够？

忍足：跳舞机？

迹部：音乐太难听。如果有勃拉姆斯本大爷可以考虑一下。

忍足：那……恋情百分百？

迹部：你认真的吗？

忍足：还是算了。

最后还是去玩了跳舞机。他们玩PK模式，迹部把外套脱掉，模仿着屏幕里的形态跳起来似模似样。两人运动天赋都好，虽然一开始不熟练，但很快就掌握住诀窍，没一会儿就有人围观，还有女生惊呼好帅呀！忙着拍照。

有几个动作是交叉进行的，靠得太近，忍足几乎能感到迹部身上散发的热气，甚至能闻到迹部的香水味道，很淡了，但玫瑰的气味总是令人印象深刻。本来打完球就很累，跳舞机运动强度也不小，两支曲子跳完，都累得气喘吁吁，再也不想动了。

肚子也饿得不行，忍足犹豫了一下，问迹部：“要吃拉面吗？附近有家挺不错的。”

迹部唔了一声，答应了。

于是跑去吃拉面。迹部挺好奇地左右张望，估计是第一次来。忍足给他掰好一次性筷子，兴致勃勃地跟他说以前在关西，每次搬家最先要找的都是附近的拉面店……迹部唔唔地应着，因为吃面不小心发出声音而捂住嘴。忍足笑，说吃面就是要大声吃呀，这样才是对面条的尊重！说着吸溜吸溜起来。迹部翻了个白眼，还是用他那种对拉面来说过分高雅的姿势吃完了。

吃完面是忍足结的账。“这就当借你游戏的租金啦！”他说，拒绝了迹部用车送他回去的提议。

回到家，忍足挺开心，惠里奈眼尖地看到他手里抱着的玩偶，惊呼了一声跑过来拿走了。

“从哪里来的？”她问。

“抓娃娃机。”侑士答。

“你还真去了？”惠里奈有点吃惊。

“……不是你让我去的吗？”

“我也没想到你这么乖啊……”

侑士磨牙，伸手要把玩偶拿回来，惠里奈后退两步不让他拿。

“这个很像你哦。”惠里奈举着那玩偶笑眯眯地说。“怎样，听姐姐的话没错吧，一个便当换一个小狼，是不是很值？”

侑士把玩偶抢回自己手里。“是狗啦，哪里像狼。”他说着，又忍不住看了一眼玩偶，灰蓝灰蓝的毛，还真的有点像。“哈士奇吧。”

“很不错吧侑士？”惠里奈在旁边说。“是值得用心的对象呢。”

侑士低头想了想，没奈何地叹气，又摇头笑起来。“啊啦，超级麻烦啊。”

 

（TBC）


	2. 下

让忍足做便当这事儿他只坚持了三天。因为，实在太麻烦了！而且也很蠢，加上惠里奈和妈妈老是探头探脑想知道他在干嘛，忍足当然就不干了。

所以第四天中午，他坐在学生会室，跟迹部面对面，面临着一个饿肚子的局面。

忍足：去食堂吃也很正常吧迹部？

迹部：有损本大爷的风范！本大爷是看在你心意的份上才拒绝了桦地的豪华便当！你的心意就只能坚持三天吗？你这个缺乏意志力的家伙！

忍足：是是是，你要吃什么我去买行了吧。

迹部：伊比利亚火腿沙拉，香煎羊排，腌制金枪鱼鳄梨。

忍足：烤鱼，土豆沙拉，炸鸡，米饭。只有这些，别的没有。

迹部：你对本大爷是有什么误解？

他打了个电话。十五分钟后，直升机开到楼顶，送上热腾腾新鲜出炉的午餐。学生们纷纷惊叹哇，不愧是迹部——忍足只想叹气。

“我常常觉得我已经够缺乏常识的了，但迹部的话，就觉得常识完全没用了呢。”忍足用叉子戳着鳄梨有气无力地说。

“常识这种东西，怎么能够束缚本大爷。”迹部擦了擦嘴，姿态优美地喝水。

“包括交往这事也是吗？”忍足突然发问。

迹部愣了愣，转过头来看他。

“爱，是这么轻易的东西吗？”忍足起身，推开椅子，双手按在桌上，按照前一天惠里奈跟他念了一晚上的台词开始抑扬顿挫地表演。“只是因为被人说了喜欢，就要接受吗？交往，relationship，sort avec depuis，是这么轻浮的事吗？仔细想想吧，迹部！要慎重啊，爱可是会烧毁一个人的灵魂，它的痛苦是世界上最重的责罚，如此盲目，会刺瞎身处其中之人的双眼。它烧起来如炭火，会把一颗心烧焦，比杀人重罪更难隐藏，即便如此，你也不放弃吗？哎，考虑一下吧，迹部，世界上还有那么多漂亮的鲜花芳草，等待你的青睐，你难道不好奇他们的味道吗？为何要选择最艰难的那条路，那条无人认同、充满荆棘、未来毫无指望的道路？这对你这样的天之骄子来说是何等艰难。我实在不忍心，因为我的罪过把你拖进深渊……”

忍足表情悲痛，因为说得激动甚至还眼睛红了。这是他的分手宣言，精心准备了三个晚上。在他心里，这时候背景音乐应该是《流浪者之歌》。

迹部水都放下了，一脸惊呆。

忍足呼出一口气，想终于说出来了，心里一块巨石放下。接下来要杀要剐都看迹部的了……

迹部慢慢皱起眉毛。“忍足……你不会是对鳄梨过敏吧？食物过敏严重的话需要去医院，需要我叫直升飞机来吗？”

忍足在心里大骂：惠里奈我再也不相信你了！

 

周末，忍足正想着终于可以在家好好休息，可以看看电影，打会儿游戏，迹部一个电话就把他拎出来了。

“天气这么好，在家发霉就太没意思了。来跟本大爷玩点好玩的吧！”迹部说着，兴趣高昂，把脸色发白的忍足拎上直升机。

忍足恐高，直升机又比普通飞机要晃荡，基本不敢往下看，就差捂着嘴吐了。迹部哈哈哈大笑，说你要快点习惯啊，直升机比汽车方便多了。忍足想说我为什么要习惯，飞机一个猛地转弯，一阵失重，他就紧紧抓住迹部动都不敢动，什么话都不说了。

等飞机平稳落地，忍足才松开手，挺不好意思，迹部却没笑他，也不以为意。

他们到达的地方——如果忍足没看错的话，是东京迪士尼。

忍足下巴都快掉下来了。在他心中迹部跟迪士尼简直是两个世界的，不，严格来说迹部只有梦幻的部分勉强和迪士尼搭得上边。

“你你你最好不要告诉我你把迪士尼包下来了。”忍足说话都抖了。

“本大爷在玩的时候不想被人打扰。”迹部理所当然地回答。

“所以为什么是迪士尼啊？”

迹部顿了顿，明显不想回答这个问题，只是率先一步走进了游乐世界。忍足在他身后亦步亦趋地跟上。

在偌大的园区，只有两个人逛也实在很奇怪，尽管有表演人员卖力表演，试图逗他们开心，但还是显得……略微寂寞了点？

“啊！巴斯光年！”忍足兴奋了起来。“还有胡迪！太棒了！”

他回头看迹部，正想跟他说什么，可从迹部的表情来看，他迷茫更多。

忍足心里一动。“迹部喜欢迪士尼的什么动画？”

“几乎没有看过。”迹部答道。他想了想，不怎么确定地加了一句。“应该看过狮子王？”

忍足顿时脑补起迹部小时候连书籍怕都是英文诗歌，看的莫不是经典木偶剧之类的吧……真是凄惨的童年啊，他暗自惋惜。

迹部看透他心中所想，警惕地缩了缩脖子。“没那么惨，本大爷也是听童话玩游戏长大的好吗？”

“比如什么？”

“呃，俄狄浦斯王？”

“…………我不确定那是合适的儿童读物。”

“虽然结局悲惨了一些，过程还是很精彩的嘛。”

确信跟迹部在这方面沟通不良，忍足拉着他绕开那些人物表演，径直走向游乐设施。他们进了灰姑娘城堡，即使是迹部也对那些精致梦幻的细节赞叹不已。随后又去巨雷山和太空山玩游戏。忍足在过山车上惨叫出声，等下来时觉得命都掉了半条。等车停稳时他才意识到他一直抓着迹部的手，非常用力。他急忙松开道歉。

“……你还真是胆小。”迹部说。

“说了恐高啊。”忍足答。

迹部龇牙一笑，忍足忽然有了不好的预感。

“克服恐惧的最好做法，就是打败它！”迹部直指他们刚刚下来的过山车。

不————忍足哀嚎着被再次拖上车，头晕目眩地在高空悬停，以为过去了，结果一睁眼，吓得又把迹部手抓住了，这次迹部很体贴地反手握住了他的手，握得很紧，所以尽管忍足再次快把眼泪吓出来了，他也没太丢脸地叫得太惨。

最后迹部抓着他一共坐了七次。忍足觉得自己已经精神死亡了。叫也没用，哭也没用，孤苦无依的海上幽魂，唯一拴着他还活着的是迹部一直握着他的手。抓得太紧甚至感觉到痛。

终于从过山车上下来，忍足连走路都勉强，如游魂一般，迹部拖着他去玩跳楼机都没感觉了，反正不过是升天，高低又有什么区别…………

迹部倒很高兴，抓着他的手一直没放，忍足为了自己的生命（精神）安全着想，也没放，尽管这在走梦幻乐园的时候有点别扭，但反正也没人看到。

迹部比较喜欢那些探险类的环节，忍足之前来玩过几次，知道机关，提前剧透了几个，被迹部一脚踹开。

景区大而空旷，光走路就要很久，到了傍晚时间，两个人终于累了。

他们走到海洋馆那个巨大的水族缸底下休息。鱼儿在头顶巡游，忍足瘫坐着，迹部也累得直不起腰。

“今天超开心，谢谢。”忍足说。“虽然这么空的迪士尼乐园，总觉得好像到了外星球一样。”

迹部只是“啊嗯”了一声。

“所以为什么是迪士尼啊？”忍足还是忍不住好奇问。“总觉得你的话，更会选择东京塔这样的地方。”

迹部安静了好一会儿。“问了岳人。”他说。

“什么？”

“岳人说，侑士的话，会喜欢梦幻浪漫的地方，有个王子公主梦似的……”他短短地笑起来。“你爱情小说看太多了吧？”

忍足想说点什么，譬如不要嘲笑爱情小说啊爱是世界信仰之类的，却没说出来。

“总觉得……迹部好犯规。”他最后说，抓了抓头发。“这样，我根本没法偿还呀。”

“为什么要还？”迹部好像他问了一个什么蠢问题。

“因为……”忍足伸手画了一个圈，有发光的鱼从头顶游过，照亮了迹部的脸，一会儿又游走了。“这种事情……总要公平些好吧。”

“你请我吃了午餐。”

“那差太多吧……”

“还做了便当，也带本大爷去玩游戏，还请了拉面。”迹部摊手。“嘛，虽然跟本大爷有差距，也是尽力而为了。”

忍足不知道说什么好。这时候扑下去土下座抱住迹部的腿谢罪还来得及吗？

“那个……迹部……”他最终还是鼓起勇气战战兢兢地开口。“我觉得这样不太合适…………”

“你什么都不要，本大爷也很难办呀。”迹部低声说。“不是说好了交往吗？”

忍足剩下所有的话都掐死在肚子里了。

过了好半天，忍足才整理好了心情。

“那……迹部想要什么吗？”他问。已经怀着切腹的心了。“什么都可以，只要我能做得到。”

迹部肉眼可见地慌了一下。

忍足等着他。哪怕现在迹部让他去挑战世界第一他都会去的……但最好不要是吧……

过了好久迹部才开口：“……头发。”

“什么？”

“你头发很长……一直很想摸摸看。”迹部很小声地说。

忍足紧张过度，听见这回答，就没忍住噗嗤一下笑出来了，迹部凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼，他乖觉闭嘴。

“这个吗？”他摸了摸自己的头发，低下头凑上前来。

迹部迟疑了几秒，把手放上他的头，然后往下移，在后颈那厚厚的头发处把手指伸了进去，一直摸到了头皮。他顺着脖子往下滑过头发，一直快到肩膀，随后又往上，抓住一大把头发，按在忍足的后颈上，稍稍使力抬了起来。

忍足不自觉偏头，看到迹部的脸近在眼前，太近了，近到能清晰地看见他的瞳孔，眼镜快要磕到他的鼻子。

忍足睁大了眼睛。这个角度，这个姿势，也太适合接吻了吧不会吧啊啊啊啊啊……他的心脏不由自主地狂跳起来。

但迹部松开了手，转过了头去。

“头发太多了吧……打球不会很热吗？”他说。

“啊……会很热啊，出汗还会很痒，很讨厌呢。但是剪掉就不够酷啦。”忍足答道，忽略掉自己莫名其妙有点失落的心情。

 

下一周冰帝跑去集训了。

以迹部的风格，集训必定要找山水秀丽之地，好吃好喝好玩，说是集训其实更像度假，所以冰帝网球部一向特别喜欢集训。

这次去的是距离东京不远的迹部家别邸，在山里，位置私密，车子把他们放下之后就走了。

包一放下就进球场，忍足先和岳人配合双打跟宍户和凤打，之后又跟日吉练单打，最后跟桦地练发球，一直没碰上迹部。等练完气喘吁吁地打算回房间冲凉，他挑了两张床里靠门的那个，刚坐下，迹部进来了。

迹部进门看到忍足，还愣了愣，转头出去看了下门牌，确认没走错。

“我以为我跟岳人一间。呃，你要换吗？”忍足说。通常他们也是这样安排的，迹部通常和桦地一间。他忽然想起来的路上岳人他们几个窃窃私语看着自己偷笑。倒是没想到桦地也这么容易就跟他们一伙了。

“啊嗯，无所谓。”迹部倒没说什么。他解开鞋带，把鞋子脱掉，光脚走进浴室，没一会儿就听见水声淅沥。

忍足心里就打鼓了。这这这是信号啊，两个人一间，近距离接触，由不得他浮想联翩……

虽然以前也一起合宿吧，几个人睡一个房间也有，但那时毕竟还没交往这茬事，忍足有点后悔跟岳人讲之前去迪士尼的事了……

水声停了，忍足因为想到太多有的没的脸都红了。

迹部走了出来，穿着浴衣。忍足装作玩手机不敢抬头看他。

“过半小时开饭。”迹部说，甩了甩头，头发上的水溅到了忍足的胳膊上，忍足立刻就起了鸡皮疙瘩，他不动声色地稍稍缩了缩。“你不去洗澡吗？”

忍足花掉了整整半小时冲凉，想要怎么办，没太想出来，最后决定不管如何，还是先掐死岳人再说。

 

之后一大群人嘻嘻哈哈地坐一起吃饭，忍足去得晚了，只剩迹部对面的位子了，他也只好坐下来，吃送到面前的食物，努力不去抬头看迹部的样子。

迹部倒是很自然，用刀叉切蔬菜的姿势优雅得无可挑剔，只是他把鱼块放在了一边，把剩下的全都吃完了。

“迹部不吃鱼吗？”忍足问。

“今天不太想吃。”迹部回答。

“可这个做得很好哦，很难得。”忍足说，用叉子叉了块鱼放进嘴里。烤得正好，外焦里嫩，非常符合他的口味。

迹部抬头看了他一眼。“你要吗？我没碰过。”

“啊？”忍足愣了一下。迹部已经把鱼块用刀叉托起，放进他盘子里了。

桌上忽然就安静了。

迹部似乎完全没意识到他自己做了什么。“给我焗土豆和西兰花。”他说着，就从忍足盘子里把土豆和西兰花给拨走了。

忍足脸都红了。他结结巴巴地转过头，小声问坐在旁边的岳人：“他……他一直这样吗？”

岳人瞪他：“你们俩在交往问我干什么？”

旁边宍户默默地从凤的盘子里叉了一块牛肉走。

 

吃完晚饭大家坐到一起，本来说要看比赛录像的，结果不知怎地就玩起游戏来了。宍户带了两副扑克，忍足带了棋，慈郎带了很多零食，岳人带了彩笔和荧光棒。

迹部：你们真的是来集训的吗？

但他也充满热忱地投入进游戏中来了。一开始他和岳人、日吉和宍户打扑克，迹部不怎么会打，连输了几把，尤其是碰到岳人和日吉联合起来算他牌，更是输得惨不忍睹，岳人笑得嘎嘎的，剪了纸条用彩笔画了鬼画符往他脸上贴。

他倒是不服输，气哼哼地要收复失地。但等忍足和凤下完一盘棋回头看发现他脸上都贴了好几条了，正盘着腿一脸低气压。

忍足看不过去，走过去看他们打，没一会儿就看出问题来了。迹部也太不会装了吧？拿到什么牌都映在脸上似的。他走到迹部身后坐了下来，岳人一看他就叫：“侑士你不许插手啊！”

“就许你们俩联合啊？”忍足说，又看了一会儿他们打，从迹部手里抽了两张牌出来，扔在地上。

“为什么要出这个？”迹部问，指了指另外一对。“难道不该是这个？”

“你别问，看着就好。”忍足回答。

岳人和日吉都紧张起来了。宍户接了下去，日吉又出了牌，岳人咬牙也接了。转了一圈之后又到了迹部，他拿起牌就要出。

“哎！不是这个！”忍足叫道，按了回去。“出这个。”

“哈？”

“你信不信我？”忍足说。

迹部“唔”了一声，听了他的话。

没多久就赢了。迹部赢了还不太敢相信，毕竟刚才他输太惨，但他还是开开心心一点也没犹豫地揭了纸条贴上日吉的脑门。

“接下来带我一个。”忍足说。

宍户左右看看。“我去找长太郎下棋。”说着就把位置让给了忍足。

“我讨厌和侑士打牌啊。”岳人叹气。洗好之后开始摸牌。

“为什么？”迹部问。

“闭锁心灵这种用在扑克上超作弊的啊。”岳人答。

“扑克是看运气的艺术啊。”忍足微笑。“来吧来吧。”

虽然忍足自己是绝不承认他有用闭锁心灵来玩牌的，但连迹部都好像有点紧张了，一个劲儿往他这边瞟。

基本上出第一轮谁有什么牌忍足就知道了。他可能这方面有点天赋。接下来就是阻止迹部出昏招以及制住日吉和岳人的攻势。

几盘下去，迹部脸上的纸条全转移到对面去了，他也终于找到点窍门，兴奋起来，时不时魔性笑，甩牌甩得格外潇洒，啪啪地响，衬得对面愁云惨雾。

岳人不干了。“侑士也太犯规了吧！”

“我做什么了？”忍足一脸无辜。

“你一直在喂牌啊！”

“咦，规则有说不可以吗？”

日吉吹了一下自己脸上的纸条，迹部给他贴在了脑门正中。“向日学长，你还不明白吗？这样下去是赢不了的。”

岳人抱着手臂哼了一声。

“所以，我们要改变规则。”日吉说。“来抽鬼牌吧！”

“抽鬼牌……更加赢不了侑士好吗！”岳人大叫。

但迹部已经兴趣十足地摩拳擦掌，准备加入。“这个本大爷玩过，来吧！”

于是重新开始。忍足把牌都拿在手里洗，他很擅长洗牌，手指一翻，花式洗牌洗得非常漂亮。

“你很擅长这个呢。”迹部说。

“过年的时候全家经常聚在一起玩。”忍足答。“我总是负责洗牌啊。”

“啊~很开心的样子嘛。”迹部说。

忍足手一晃，飞了一张牌到迹部怀里。

“红心A。”忍足说。

迹部翻开来看，吃惊地挑眉，把那张红心A翻来覆去地看了几遍。“怎么做到的？”

“我会魔法啊。”忍足笑。找他又要了回来，把牌重新洗过。

“这次没看了吧？”岳人在旁边问。

“当然没有。”忍足把牌均匀地分好，一人拿了一份。

抽鬼牌这种第一是看运气，第二还是看表情，迹部现在知道要保持喜怒不形于色了，虽然在忍足看来其实还是挺明显的。遇到好牌眼睛会闪光，没遇到的时候会眨一下，岳人也不擅长掩盖表情，日吉虽然好点，但也不是无懈可击。

“被迹部这样盯着真的很紧张耶。”岳人说。

忍足其实也这样觉得。迹部玩牌可认真了，抽个鬼牌都恨不得用上冰之世界似的，被他盯紧的感觉实在像被剥光了一样，好像什么都无所遁形，闭锁心灵也没什么用，忍足的心跳不由自主地加速。

但那次岳人手气实在很好，没几下就出空了，快乐地翻了个空翻才坐下来。第二个是日吉，长出了一口气，甚至还擦了擦汗。

最后就是忍足对上了迹部。忍足手里两张，一张方片10，一张红心A，迹部手里三张。

忍足非常清楚他手里什么牌。一张鬼，一张黑桃A，一张梅花10。

迹部很紧张，用牌遮着脸，只有一对漂亮眼睛咕噜转。他先从忍足手里抽了一张，方片10，甩掉自己手里的梅花10。

然后轮到忍足。忍足的手指在两张牌上划过，迹部的眼睛一直紧盯着他，专注极了。

他先按在了一张牌上，迹部紧紧盯着他，蓝眼睛清澈见底——然后他几不可查地扇动了一下睫毛——如果不是忍足一直看着他就错过了。忍足默不作声，换到另一张，抽了出来，果然是鬼。“啊——”他故意哀叹出声。

迹部飞快地一甩牌，跳起来。“赢了！”

他笑得那么开心，眼睛里都闪着光，好像在扑克上赢了忍足是非常了不起的事。

忍足摸着自己那两张牌，红心A……一直没机会给出去呢。他看着迹部开心得都开始捋头发乱撒花了，也忍不住笑了起来，想：啊呀，好像真的……输了啊。

 

之后迹部把大家聚在一起玩I never，说自己从来没有做过的事，如果做过了就要被罚，没有酒就用俯卧撑代替，每次10个。

迹部：从我先开始！他笑得一脸得意，忍足忽然有了不好的预感。

迹部：我从来没有吃过鲷鱼烧。

所有人都开始做俯卧撑。

迹部：我从来没有坐过公交车。

大家继续做俯卧撑。

迹部：我从来没有捞过金鱼。

大家继续做俯卧撑。岳人已经有点吃不住了。

忍足：停！停！这样下去我们要做到明天早上了！

迹部：啊哈，那换一个，我从来没有……Kiss过。

除了忍足站着，其他人都趴下去继续做俯卧撑。

迹部瞪着忍足：哈？

忍足摊手：事实如此嘛。

迹部：啧。换你了。

忍足：我从来没有偷偷喝过酒。

凤、桦地、慈郎站着，迹部也趴下去做了十个。岳人已经快爬不起来了。

慈郎：我从来没有吃过酸奶味的草莓冰淇淋！

大家都站着。

迹部：酸奶味就不叫草莓冰淇淋了吧？

凤：我……从来没养过狗。

大部分都站着。迹部和岳人趴下去继续做。

岳人：你们饶了我行不行啊？！

忍足：那你说吧。

岳人：我从来没有过女朋友！

忍足：这算什么呀——

岳人：你做不做？

忍足趴下去做。结果发现只有他一个趴下去做了。

迹部抱着胳膊很有兴趣地看着他。

忍足：喂你们小时候没有交过女朋友吗？那刚才的那个Kiss问题怎么只有我站着？

慈郎：我妈亲过我。

日吉：我也是。

桦地：和猫。

忍足：……你们对Kiss是不是有什么误解？

轮到宍户了：我从来没有赢过迹部。

日吉和忍足一起趴下去做俯卧撑。

迹部：嗯哼？

日吉：刚才打牌才赢的，部长你忘了？

这样一说，大家都趴下去做俯卧撑了。

迹部：喂。

岳人：这是我做最爽的一次，我大概也只有打牌能赢了。

慈郎：睡觉和喝果汁能赢！

凤：身高。

桦地：钓鱼。

忍足：抓娃娃机。

岳人：抓娃娃机？

迹部：你们这些家伙，有本事到球场上赢本大爷啊！

 

俯卧撑做得太累，到最后都东倒西歪，忍足回到房间也没心思想东想西了，挨床就睡着了，一觉醒来已经到了天亮。

他费力地睁眼，过了一会儿才想起来他不在家，在外宿，旁边……睡着迹部。

忍足转过身去，迹部在另外一张床上睡着，还没醒，平时整齐的金发乱蓬蓬地搭在额头上，手放在被子外面，微微张着嘴呼吸，睡得很熟。

忍足看着他的脸看了好一会儿，觉得他长得真好看，不是女孩子那种美，但就是觉得……睡得很香的样子很可爱，醒着的时候，开心的样子也非常可爱。

虽然要这样告诉迹部估计就看不见明天的太阳了。但他真的觉得迹部连发火的时候都非常可爱，对一些莫名其妙的小事较真的时候，眼睛竖起来，真的可爱得不得了。

这样想一个男生恐怕不大对，尤其是对方还是冰帝之王，“那个”迹部景吾。但不妨碍忍足一直看着他睡觉的样子，心里有非常柔软的部分痒痒麻麻的，如同被羽毛在挠。

好像……有点糟糕了。惠里奈吹着粉红泡泡在他脑子里说：没有理由的喜欢，就是爱呀。

过了一会儿，迹部微微动了动，睁开眼睛，看到了他。也不知是睡醒没有，眼睛还朦胧着，露出一个毫无防备的微笑。

……太可爱了忍足以前从来没见过，脸腾一下就红了，感觉好像不小心偷窥到了什么宝贵的秘密似的。

“桦地……”迹部打了个哈欠，又闭上了眼睛。

啊啦，果然。是认错了吧……忍足的心情一下沉到了谷底。

“忍足，你看够了没？”迹部再次开口，声音已经非常清醒。

如果忍足够清醒的话他应该说点什么俏皮话应对过去，但当时他沉浸在那个笑容里有点懵，以至于做了一个事后百思不得其解的举动——他兜头把被子罩上了，装作什么也没听见。

他躲在被子里，在心里数了足有100下，想着迹部该起来了吧，他也快喘不过气来了……才掀开了被子。

结果发现迹部根本没走，还抱着手臂，站在他床边，一脸深究表情，居高临下地盯着他看。

“本大爷就想看看你还能憋多久。”他说。

忍足脸又红了。刚才就憋得很红了，现在估计更红了，他自己都觉得耳朵在发烧。

“……你怎么啦？”迹部意识到哪里不对，伸手去碰了碰他的脸。

忍足什么话也不敢说。咬着嘴唇不敢动弹。

“这么烫……生病了要跟我说呀。”迹部说，皱起眉头，按住了他的额头。

他的手其实挺凉的，但忍足感觉被他一摸，不光是脸了，连心脏都过速，全身都要烧起来了。

他看着迹部，迹部头发还乱糟糟翘着呢，穿着灰紫色的睡衣，上面绣了漂亮的花，领口的扣子是金色的，眼睛是矢车菊蓝，房间里没开窗帘光线暗，看起来几乎偏紫了，有了那么点梦一般的味道。

忍足有点高兴，但又莫名有点委屈，也不知道自己委屈个啥，总之就是委屈，委屈得他眼睛都湿了。

“怎么了呀……”迹部轻声问。

“迹部……”他小声叫。鼻音拖得长长的，伸手摸了摸迹部的手。

迹部停顿了挺长一会儿才开口。“你不说，我也不知道你在想什么啊。”他说，也不知所措起来，耳朵也泛红了。

“对不起……”忍足说，真的有点控制不住。

迹部伸出两只手，按住他的脸，用指尖划过他潮湿的眼角。“喂。”他说，却并不是那种叫人的“喂”，或者警告的“喂”，或者不耐烦的“喂”，更接近于的那种小心翼翼地去叫醒一只小鸟的“喂”。

忍足抓住他的两只手，按住自己的脸。他的手指微凉，掌心却是热热的，皮肤上有打球留下来的茧，并不能用柔滑来称呼，却是他感受过最熨帖的东西了。

“……别怕啊。”迹部低声说。“本大爷在这儿，你还怕什么呢。”

忍足闭上了眼睛，把涌出来的眼泪硬生生地压了回去。

过了一会儿，他松开手，迹部揉了一把他的头发，也松开了。

“起来吧，别睡了。”迹部说，走进卫生间洗漱。

 

接下来的集训忍足给分到和桦地单打练习，桦地力量和体力都比他好，虽然技巧和眼力都比不上他，但其实是忍足最苦手的那类。以往他可能糊弄一下就过去了，反正队内练习输了也无所谓，但他忽然就认真了，上来就锁闭心扉，之后F·A·S加Dead Shot，把在隔壁场跟日吉对拉的迹部都引过来了。

迹部站在桦地那边的后场，抱着胳膊审视着两人的比赛。

忍足抹了一下脸上的汗，看向对面球场的高大学弟，也看着站在桦地背后的迹部。

“抱歉了，桦地。”他说着，高高跃起，把球再次发了过去。

桦地是个很难缠的对手，但忍足并不只有他展现出来的那些，棕熊落网后他忽然用了白鲸——对，从不二那里学到的。

在旁边练完双打的岳人也悄悄走到迹部旁边问：“你对忍足做了什么啊？他今天好凶。”

迹部无可无不可地应了一声，看向场内，已经到赛末点了。

最后忍足6：4取胜。迹部走向桦地，拍了拍他的肩，跟他说了几句什么。

忍足接过岳人递过来的毛巾，擦了擦额头上的汗。

“喂，忍足。”迹部举起了拍子指向他。“跟本大爷来一局吧，只一局短盘。”

忍足推了推眼镜。

他重新回到场内，活动了一下肌肉。迹部盯着他看，眼睛如钻石熠熠闪光。

全力以赴的话，能让这个人看着自己多久呢？真的……好想一直被他注视着啊。

他们最终打到了30：28。迹部以破灭的圆舞曲终局。忍足跪倒在自己那一边，打完桦地他就已经没什么体力，又撑着跟迹部对短盘，真的一丝力量都使不出来了，眼前阵阵发黑，岳人上来一碰他他就倒了下去。

迹部不知何时走了过来，伸手把他拽了起来，桦地撑起他一半重量，送他回去休息。

他们下午乘大巴返回东京，忍足几乎全程昏睡，只知道迹部坐在他旁边，身上有好闻的玫瑰香。他大概不知觉地把头靠在了迹部肩上，睡得很没有形象，说不定还掉了口水，但迹部只是摘掉了他的眼镜收好，没有推开他。

 

之后好像一切都恢复了正常。所谓的正常就是迹部一如既往以惊掉眼球的方式空降冰帝，桦地依然和他形影不离，忍足依然天天和岳人泡在一起，但午休的时候会去学生会室玩游戏，桦地也包了他的午餐，为此忍足负责了他的饮料，并且给他辅导他讨厌的国文作业。迹部大部分时间只是在旁边忙自己的事，偶尔会因为想到什么绝妙的点子而得意洋洋。

不得不说，忍足喜欢这样。他喜欢在迹部身边哪怕什么话都不说，那种安定而自然的空气感。迹部偶尔飘向他的眼神总是暖暖的，他偷偷看迹部时间久了迹部也会发现，会对他挑眉，做出那种“本大爷很帅吧”的表情，但掩盖不住自己悄悄变红的耳朵尖。忍足会在他桌上留薄荷糖，第二天发现变成了自己喜欢的巧克力球，虽然后来被岳人抢走了，他还是悄悄留了一颗带回家里，和那只毛绒小狼放在一起。迹部甚至还跟他一起玩过恋爱游戏，虽然半路就悲剧了，把迹部大爷气得要死，但过程中他一直懒洋洋地靠在忍足腿边，手肘压着他的膝盖。他趴在地上辅导桦地的时候，迹部偶尔也会过来看，发表几句看法，看似不经意地揽过他的肩，还会顺手揉他的头发……

连上学都变得非常开心，每天都很期待看到桦地会做出什么样的午餐，迹部会又用什么方式吸引眼球，搞出什么新花样，练球都比之前勤恳多了。

惠里奈旁敲侧击，问他是不是谈恋爱了，怎么最近一直神神秘秘的。忍足笑而不答，他可不想这么早暴露。珍贵的宝物要藏好，不能让人轻易看到。

他想一直这样下去，又隐约觉得害怕，大约人在过分幸福的时候最容易不安，而迹部这样纵容他，是因为“交往中”的关系所以才能肆无忌惮吧……

 

然后青学来访。

忍足正好那天海外交流会有活动外出了，在交流时看到路边有卖鲷鱼烧的，做得很好的样子，想起来就多买了一份，回到冰帝时青学的交流已经结束了。迹部之前只说了手冢要来，他以为只是他们俩切磋交流一下，这时候才发现青学是带了全体正选过来的。

这让他立刻紧张了起来。赶到网球场时交流已经结束了。桃城在和凤说着什么，菊丸在跟岳人比划，越前似乎对冰帝的球馆更有兴趣……而迹部，在和手冢不二讲话，远远地看到他，立刻转过了脸去。

忍足心里咯噔一下。他当然记得他上次拜访青学说了些什么。

迹部似乎有什么不愉快，声音高了起来。以他的风度来说毫无必要的粗鲁转身就走，把青学两个人落在了身后。

“不二！”忍足飞快地走过去，压低了声音。“……你真的告诉迹部了？”

不二看了他一眼，意味深长地笑。“不是你专程过来让我们去说的吗？”

忍足抿紧了嘴唇。

“你要知道他的回答吗？”不二问。

忍足摇了摇头。他不是没想过这会发生……但事实真的发生他还是比他预想中的更惊慌。

他撇下青学两人，直奔学生会室。门虚掩着，桦地不在，迹部坐在自己位子上，低着头不知在想什么。

忍足的心缓慢地沉了下去。他深吸了口气，鼓足了勇气走进去。

“迹部，”他说。把鲷鱼烧放在桌上，推到他面前。“这个，路上看到了，想起来就带给你。”

迹部抬起脸来看他。

忍足看着他蓝色无波的眼睛，忽然觉得有些事情真的无法再瞒下去了。利用了这么久迹部的好意，幻想着这种甜美的空中楼阁，是占着“交往中”的便利，追根究底是欺骗啊。迹部不会再原谅他了吧——

“对不起。”他深深鞠躬。眼睛不由自主地就湿润了。他后悔极了，如果早点告诉迹部……如果早点结束这种莫名其妙的关系，或许他们就不会到这一步，或许他还有机会挽救……

迹部没说话，只是把装鲷鱼烧的袋子拿到了面前，打开看了看。“这个就是鲷鱼烧吗？”他说，拿起一个，咬了一口吃起来。

忍足抬起脸来，视线一片模糊。

迹部安静地吃那个鲷鱼烧，小口小口地咀嚼，咽下去。

“冷了。”他说。

“真的对不起。”忍足说，摘掉了眼镜用手背擦自己一直不断掉下来的眼泪。那么多的眼泪，全都涌了上来，好像要把他快要碎掉的心哭出来一样。他真的不知道该怎么办，依赖迹部太久了，好像就变得理所当然，失去他的想象令他全身发冷，无法承受。

迹部吃掉了完整的一个，拿纸巾擦干净手，站起身，走到他面前。

“你到底在怕什么？”他问。听起来是真实的疑惑。

“因为……我喜欢迹部啊。”忍足说，抽噎着擦自己的脸。那么多的浪漫小说，那么多的舌灿莲花，全都没有用了，他只知道丢脸地哭，重复这句话。而且是在这种时候说出来，简直是再糟糕不过的场景了。“喜欢得不得了。真的好喜欢……”

迹部拿开他的手，用手掌擦他脸上的泪。

“那为什么每次都会露出这种表情？”迹部问。“你到底做了什么对不起我的事情啊？”

忍足只是摇头。他要怎么说？

过了一会儿，迹部好像终于反应过来一点。“你是在介意手冢的事？本大爷跟他没关系啊。”

“不是！”忍足否认。“……你就算喜欢他我也没办法吧。”他加了一句，哭得更凶了。

迹部抿住了嘴唇。“可是我不喜欢他啊。”他小声说，有点笨拙地给忍足擦眼泪。“别哭了啊。”

忍足登时收了泪。他有种预感，他跟迹部想的根本不是一个事。

“……不二刚才跟你说了什么？”他问。

“他说你是个笨蛋。”迹部说，哼了一声。“他说我根本不会追人也不会谈恋爱。哈！冰帝的事他一青学的跑来啰嗦什么，本大爷当然叫他滚了。”

“哦。”忍足说了这句话，就呆在那里不动了。

“所以我真的很不会追人吗？”迹部问，难得有那么点不确定。

忍足想了半天。“等一下，所以你是真的在追我吗？”

然后他就眼睁睁地看着迹部景吾，那位大爷，从耳朵开始，一下子就变红了，整张脸都红了起来。

“因为……你说了那样的话啊……”迹部说，摸了下自己的鼻子，低头不肯看他。

“啊？”

“对桦地说的那些。”

忍足也开始脸红了，不仅脸红而且汗都快下来了。“那个……其实那时候是我编的……当时我以为你和桦地在交往想从他嘴里套话。”他最终还是老实承认。

“哈？？”

“但是现在回想，其实也是我的心情吧。”

迹部眯缝起眼睛盯着他看。忍足努力保持面无表情，竭力不让他看出破绽。

“然后你又答应了要交往……又搞得很夸张……我就一直没敢说……”忍足说，声音越来越小。

“所以是本大爷的错了？”迹部扬起眉毛。

“不是啦……都说了对不起了……”忍足伸手去牵他的手。“现在我很喜欢迹部啊。也想和你继续交往。”

“真的吗——”迹部拖长了声音。

“百分之一百！”忍足说，特别怕他反悔，抓紧了不肯松手。

迹部上下扫了他一眼。“虽然你这家伙真的没啥好的，交往到现在一点没看出来哪里特别了，经常神经兮兮的，搞不清楚在想什么，又容易想多又爱哭……”

忍足腆着脸不吭声。

迹部叹了口气。“但偶尔也挺可爱的。啧。喜欢这种事就是好麻烦啊，本大爷也不想的。”

忍足就没绷住笑。迹部很不优雅地翻了个白眼。

“放手啦。”迹部说。“很热哎。”

“你脸红了。”忍足说。在迹部挑起眉毛想要反驳的时候扳过他的脸，亲上他的嘴唇。

只是嘴唇相贴而已，那点软软的、润润的触感，就好像什么把心里给抚平了，要开出铺天盖地的花来。

他们俩分开了一点，迹部的脸变得更红了，耳朵都红得透明。

“Kiss，好像……不是这样的。”他说。这次转过身来，抓住忍足的脸吻了上去，用上了舌头，可牙齿磕到了，鼻子也撞到，迹部嘟哝了一句“眼镜……好碍事……”，忍足才忙不迭地记得摘下来。虽然磕磕绊绊，但那真的是一个甜蜜的、带着鲷鱼烧豆沙香气的吻。

之后他们分开，过了好一会儿才敢看对方的脸。

“First kiss啊……”忍足一阵感慨。

迹部摸着自己的嘴唇想了半天。“跟本大爷想得不太一样。”

“要再试一次吗？”忍足问。

然后他们又接了一次吻。

这次吻完就没有疑义了。跳得太剧烈的心脏也慢慢平复了下来。迹部在办公桌上坐下，翘起脚，让忍足站到自己面前，拉住他的手玩他的手指。

“这可真是糟糕了……”忍足叹气。

“啊？”

“忍不住想一直亲你是不是有毛病啊？”

迹部撩起自己的卷流海，扬起下巴，露出骄傲的笑容。“是沉醉了呀，沉醉在本大爷的美技下了。”

 

-end-


End file.
